Forum:Idea
Hey guys, I had an idea just now. I just watched the FOX News report from a few years ago that was used as a smear campaign against Mass Effect 1. I think that if we really want to make a statement, we should make a page just for that particular news report as a reminder to them that they screwed up while trying to ruin the reputation of a good game that they knew nothing about!RiftJargon 20:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I'm going to have to say no on that idea. A blog or this forum is fine, but no main article. Lancer1289 20:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The key phrase there is "if we really want to make a statement" (emphasis added). I don't. I don't see why we'd need to make a statement, or what sort of a statement it would be. Call me a cynic, but it seems here that the statement that you want to be sent is a statement that Fox News is somehow bad or evil or wrong or whatever, and that's not what this wiki is about. SpartHawg948 07:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: They are not evil just ignorant. I saw a discussion about that mass effect sex scene. The lady who spoke agiantst Mass Effect only saw a few pictures from the trailer. I found their lack of knowledge disturbing :-) Anyway, they know they are beaten. We don't have to kick the dead body after a fight. Mass Effect was a success, Despite they spoke againtst it. That's enough. Áronkaaa ::::Yeah the person they got to review it firstly never played the game, second had never played any video game, third she was using it as a platform to launch her book. You know the old phrase, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", well one article I read by ABC said "hell hath no fury like a gamer scorned". Actually a few other articles said that as well. A bunch of gamers, whether or not they were planning to by the game, went on to various book sites, Barnes & Noble, Boarders, and Amazon to name a few, and basically blasted her book with things like "I've never read the book, but it's probably bad". Most of the bad reviews were either taken down or left in place depending on the site. Barnes & Noble took down all of their postings, but Amazon left them up. She never lived it down. Lancer1289 16:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::She sure did live it down! It probably helped that she offered a full retraction and apology. As for her book, the bad reviews turned out to be a non-factor, given that her book wouldn't have really appealed to gamers anyways, and they actually brought more publicity to her. I should also correct a factual inaccuracy here: Fox News did not "get" Cooper Lawrence to "review" the game. She openly admitted she hadn't played it when challenged by the other guest, who was speaking in defense of the game. People make it out to be some unprecedented Fox News assault against the game, with people just heaping on BS criticism. It isn't. It was a puff-piece based on a simple misunderstanding, and it was a two-sided debate! Geoff Keighley from SpikeTV spoke very articulately in support of the game, and clearly won the debate. We need to avoid comments like "They are not evil just ignorant", and we especially need to avoid further spreading misinformation, such as the false assertion that there was some sort of "review" that was given by someone who had never played the game. It didn't happen. So let's not heap further inaccuracies onto this, shall we? SpartHawg948 18:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC)